


Fool's Following

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: Naruto, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Investigation Team in naruto plus persona powers, Reincarnation, capitalism in ninja world, hidden villages, hidden villages dont know what a town is, how are they hidden, inaba town remade, unstable people meet common sense, yu feels that ninja are weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently having the ability to summon persona’s makes for some strange rules regarding life and death. Born again, the Investigation Team isn’t going to let a little things such as ninja’s and petty grudges get in the way of being a team.</p><p>Or, ways the ninja world is forced to make sense of the new Town of Inaba situated on the ruins of the Uzushiogakure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Following

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu is yu, and naruto world parents didn't understand why baby!yu refuses to pick up weapons. Or show an interest in the career of being a ninja.

They were born in the same year,at different times, and in places far away from each other. 

Yu was born first, in the land of fire, to a poor couple of merchants struggling to make ends met in the rougher parts of Konoha. His parents, although happy with his arrival into the world, were strained with the new responsibilities his presence represented both financially as well as physically. Yu's life started as a lonely one.

He had sitters most of whom moved weirdly, and didn't touch him, most looking to be in their teens. They were always accompanied by an elder, likely no old then thrity, and they alway asked for a scholl every time they left while his parents worked long hours, bring in just bearly enough to eat. They smiled at him and talked to him, but unlike his first set of parents, seemed to be even more inept at physical comfort.

Time passed, first days, then months, and although Yu was slightly uncomfortable with his current perdicument, nothing much changed. He learn his words, learn how to navigate though the language this world called Japanese (though really it seemed a mix of ancient Chinese and ancient Japanese) and little by little started to gain insight into his new home.

Unlike, Earth, this place was called the Elemental Countries, and instead of armies, and technology, these people focused nearly every aspect of life around a power called chakra, and shaped it based on their will. He, himself, lived in a village (not town, not city) called Konoha, one of the Great Villages, supposely the most powerful of them, and it was ruled by a kage, this world version of a miliaritic leader. Beyond that, he knew little more. His sitters were training to be _shinobi_ , young though they were, and even if they were training to be killers (like Adachi, but both worse and not), they were still tied down to all the fallings of teenagers. Emotions and all.

Yet, strangely enough, for both his parents and the _shinobi_ for watched over him, Yu could feeling their eyes on him constantly. His parents were always staring at him whenever they got home, urging him to pick up the _kunai_ and to try _shuriken_ , it was bizarre, but none more then the fact that Yu everytime he didn't, his parents would have a conversation behind doors.

Regardless, Yu spent his time, slowly coming to terms with the fact, that every time his parents were out he was being watched by a team of killers-in-training, and their teacher, who all seemed to be obsessed with the idea that Yu should be one of them. Yu had never been more thankful that the rest of the Investigation Team hadn't been present when he had heard the _jonin_ discuss this with his parents.

Thankfully, Yu was given a reprieve, when three years into this new life, a familiar presence made itself known.

He came from the west, his clothes were different from the various types, resembling something more common on earth then anything Yu had seen from the residents of Konoha. The teen, young and bright gained weird looks from the other villagers when he visited him, early one morning while his parents were out (they seemed to be under the impression that a three year old baby could look after itself just fine).

"Sensei!" The teen yelled happily snatching up Yu and hugging him. "I can't believe I finally found you>" He cried looking far more energetic then Yu remember.

"It's good to see you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, ex-ninja parents are faced with yu personality, and somehow think intelligent yu must be enough for ninja school, and are disappointed when yu refuses to do ninja things. 
> 
> Part of my head cannon 'no one in the naruto world knows how to raised a stable child' considering the generation of killing and bloodshed have basically destroyed stabitiy in most of the population.


End file.
